Recently, as electronic appliances have multi-functions, various electronic appliances having cameras therein, such as MP3 players, mobile communication terminals and PDAs, have been widely used.
Since the electronic appliances equipped with cameras are manufactured in a small size such that a user can carry the electronic appliances, parts for providing camera functions must also be manufactured in a small size. To this end, a dead space must be minimized in a lens driving apparatus that drives a lens of the camera.
Technical Problem
The embodiment provides a lens driving apparatus which can be fabricated in a small size. The embodiment provides a lens driving apparatus in which a dead space is minimized.
Technical Solution
The lens driving apparatus of the embodiment comprises a base formed at a center thereof with a first opening; a housing coupled with the base and having a second opening corresponding to the first opening; a yoke installed on the base and including a horizontal plate having a third opening corresponding to the first opening and a vertical plate protruding upward from the horizontal plate; a bobbin movably installed in the yoke and coupled with a lens module; a coil fixedly disposed around the bobbin; a plurality of magnets provided at the vertical plate of the yoke to face the coil; and a spring installed on at least one of upper and lower portions of the yoke to return the bobbin, which has moved up due to interaction between the magnet and the coil, to its initial position.
Advantageous Effects
The embodiment can provide a lens driving apparatus which can be fabricated in a small size. The embodiment can provide a lens driving apparatus in which a dead space is minimized.